The Fallens Requiem
by DJ Rocca
Summary: Jungle Fury. Complications arise at someones deathbed...ONE SHOT COMPLETE


The Fallen's Requiem

Note: I do not own Power Ranger Jungle Fury.  
Authors Note: This is a ONE shot drabble. This takes place in a different timeline after "True Friends, True Spirits".  
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama  
Rating: T for (Language and Gore)

Her body was shredding, the pain was too much to bear, and she knew that this wound was the last. It would not kill her immediately, but her death was soon. With each beat of her heart more blood poured from each cut, gash and gaping whole gouged into her. The Overlords eyes focused on her as she fell, the two who had revived first, one by her own hand could have stopped this but she knew all too well this is what they had wanted. Her hand left her abdomen and she felt her organs shift and threaten to give, ready to fall from the massive wound she cradled.

"She isn't dead yet Grizzaka," Jellica's voice rang, as Camille's vision blurred.

"Let her suffer, she's been nothing but a failure for thousands of years, her wounds are too terrible to survive, let her struggle. I wanted her death to be slow, now get her out of my sight," Camille felt the feathers of the Sky Overlords cross her now exposed arm, the tendons visible to the eye now.

"Get your hands off of me," she spat, and with her last strength, broke his grip and blended into the shadows, seeking a familiar path.

She knew they wouldn't follow, she knew she wouldn't be found, dying alone was sound better with each burning breath. No one knew this temple as well as she did, there were many rooms that were hidden away, one she knew she'd be save to die in. As she felt the rumble within her and Flit forced himself out of her wounded organs she howled in pain. She was silently thrilled the insect had waited until she was tucked away to appear, he could have tried to stop them but he was a mere fly, he would have been killed.

"Camille! I could barely…get…out…" the fly began in his warped high voice, then he realized why the body in which he had resided in had suddenly became wracked with pain. The horror and gore of what was left of her body burned into his eyes and that's when he felt the suffocation of her death on his life.

"Sorry," She mumbled, unable to elaborate not that it was needed.

"I have to get someone, let me get Dai Shi!" he said, she shook her head.

"What does it matter? He can't heal me, he'll be thankful I'm out of his way now," she admitted, Flit rested himself on her knee.

"He loved you, he wouldn't want you to die alone."

"Loved. Once. He didn't try to save me either." Camille let out a sob as a spasm tore through her.

"Let me get the Rangers, please, I can sneak them in, I know the way as well as you do! They can help!"

"Stop it Flit, you just want them to save me so you can survive." She spat and then reached within herself, finding the same breath that cursed him and exhaled it. "There, you're no longer tied to me, you will return to human form now. Let me die in peace," She waved him off weakly and began to lay on the soft carpeting. As her eyes fluttered close, his voice shrieked in her ear.

"NO! Don't close your eyes! Wake up!"

"Get out of here you annoying little gnat, let me die in peace."

Torn, Flit now thanked his quick fly body and raced from her to find Dai Shi, finding him beginning to reenter his lair. He had no idea what had happened, he had been out training, this coup was plotted to get him alone, take away the one person he had. The realization infuriated the fly.

"DAI SHI!!" The spirit residing with a human body turned at the Fly's frantic cry.

"What is it Flit? Where is Camille?" he asked, knowing full well that Flit would not approach him at all without his captor near.

"She's dying, please, hurry!" The Fly motioned and flew off as fast as he could, without a second thought, the dark spirit followed. Flit was relieved as when he found she was breathing, sitting in front of her face, he gently poked her with his small legs. "Dai Shi's coming, hang on Camille," he told her, the chameleon stirred gently, her eyes cracking open, one focusing, the other swiveled without being able to stop and focus.

"Camille," Dai Shi said, the expression in his voice would have been of horror had he been surprised to find her this way. He looked down at the woman he loved for thousands of years and took in the damage. From mid lung down was slit open in a deep wound, her temple black and he figured the bone was probably broken, her right arm was intact but bent at a horrible angle with the other had been sliced open.

"Hello Flit, I told you to leave and you bring me Dai Shi…both of you go…" she said, her voice was faint. "Please,"

"Dai Shi, the Rangers could help her, the Cheetah, she's the heart. The heart of the body can always heal, its natural to her spirit, we need to bring her to her, we need to go to the Rangers!" Flit looked to the human body, searching to see if he could see any expression that would lead him to an answer.

"Tell them to prepare, too much more time passes there will be nothing that she could do," Dai Shi told Flit and dismissed him, removing his mantel. He carefully wrapped her shivering body within the fur; he could tell she was running out of time, her spirit was too weak as it was. He just wondered if she would pass on like he refused all those years ago.

RJ was humming as he brushed his teeth, walking through the loft, much to Theo's disgust. RJ didn't mind, after all it was his home. Then he realized that over in her bed, Lily was tilting her head and looking towards the window. He hurried over to the sink in their mini kitchen and spat in the sink.

"What is it Lily?" he asked, wiping his mouth.

"Buzzing…" she murmured, getting out of her bed, her barefeet accustom to their cold floor.

"FLIT!" Casey said, spotting the insect and letting him in, the Fly shot over to Lily and RJ automatically drew closer.

"Yellow Ranger, please, I know we are not friends as I am with RJ but please, I need you, please. Camille, she's dying, please, save her!"

"Whoa, what?" RJ asked, "Back up little friend."

"It was a coup, they attacked her when Dai Shi was gone, taking away his only ally. Ripped her to damn near pieces. Dai Shi is bringing her, Yellow…you're the heart, you can heal, it's a part of the triad," the Fly hysterically explained.

"I've never been taught! I can't save her! Dai Shi is coming here?!" Lily demanded after that sunk in.

"IS here," came a bellow from the stairs and the Rangers turned to see Dai Shi carrying a bundle in his arms, his bare arms were soaked in blood. "There is too little time, I shouldn't haven't listened to you, stupid Fly," he growled.

"You love her, its your duty to try!" the bug snapped.

"Loved her. She knows as well as I why we couldn't have been together,"

"Doesn't matter either way, you got her killed," Theo stated, Dai Shi glared.

"What would you have done Blue Ranger? Aren't you out to destroy both of us? We're both damned to die," he reminded him.

"HOW DO I SAVE HER!" Lily shouted, knowing the time was too short and she had no idea what to do. Everyone looked at with the exception of Camille who was still bundled.

"Clear a space, let me lay her down," Dai Shi said and RJ pulled one of the mats down and folded it, creating a raised bed for Camille. "Feel free to scream," he told them as he cast the blood soaked mantel to the floor and laid her down as best he could. There was a prompt _thunk_ and it was clear Theo fainted; Casey immediately grabbed Theo's arms and dragged him across the room.

"Lily, come here," RJ said, but had seized her arms and had given her little choice.

"What do I do RJ?" she asked, forcing down the bile that rose at the sight of her enemy's broken form.

"I'm going to hold you here to me and move us as one, what I say, you repeat, I will aide you as best I can, the Cheetah and Penguin know naturally what to do." RJ said, Lily nodded and Dai Shi stepped to the side. With RJ's hands clasping hers, she curled her fingers around his and closed her eyes, pattering her breathing to match his. Together they began to move as one, his arms moving her arms, calling his spirit to awaken hers. "After me," he murmured, Lily nodded, her eyes remaining close. His words were not in English, but within, she knew the meaning and repeated with the same language. _"From the heart flows life, within, begin a new,"_ Together their hands created one more symbols and she felt both spirits leave her and Camille's body jerked and began to glow, illuminating her injuries to the full extend. There was another _thunk_, this time it was Casey. Dai Shi and RJ exchanged glances and both rolled their eyes, then Dai Shi actually smacked his palm to his face as Flit began to fan off the boys burning off the anxious energy that was building within him.

"RJ, I feel funny," Lily said, her eyes were still clenched closed, he felt her body grow weak in exertion and could tell that what healing was happening, wasn't going to be enough or in time.

"Just stop Lil', its too late," he whispered and helped her draw her spirits back. Her knees buckled and her legs gave, he had her firmly around the waist, holding her up. "We tried," he murmured in her ear and Lily let out a soft sob, which took Dai Shi back.

"Why mourn for someone you were bound to destroy?" he asked, Lily sniffled.

"Its proper to mourn when someone meets their end before their time. Camille wasn't like you, she could have been good, and I saw that within her, I almost could have been her friend."

"You're too sentimental," Dai Shi said and then looked over as the buzzing in his ear increased, "Flit move or I'll squish you," The fly wisely moved over to RJ.

"Thank you Rangers, I know you tried, at least this way…she wasn't alone," Flit said, then he heard a soft voice.

"My Flittery Fly, I hear you, I can't see you…why are you still in that form? Are you afraid that it means I'm really gone if you're human?" came Camille's soft voice as her fading eyes tried to focus. She saw a brilliant light and at first thought it was death but realized that the buzzing had stopped. New warm hands touched her cold skin, warm lips brushed near her ear.

"I'm sorry I failed you. He may have stopped loving you just because he lost his true form in the last battle but I always have…I can't say goodbye…how can I live without you?" came the human voice she hadn't heard in thousands of years.

"At least…you can now…good……..bye." Her voice stopped, her chest struggled to billow up once more and stopped.

"Nooooooooooooo," Flit let out a mournful cry, "Don't leave me…I don't know how to live without you…" his sobs wracked his form and Dai Shi grunted at the display before his eyes and lifted up his bloody mantel and covered her with it. Pushing Flit away, he lifted up her body, he prepared to leave.

"Where are you taking her?" RJ asked, Dai Shi's blank face met his.

"A proper place," he said before turning on his heel and leaving the loft.

"What am I going to do now?" Flit asked, accepting the Kleenex offered by Lily.

"Find your own path?" RJ asked, "It really doesn't matter what I say because in the end, it's all up to you, my friend. You have a place here for now, but it is unwise if you stay," with that RJ readjusted Lily in his arms, her still weakened body. Flit nodded and snuffled, shuffling for the stairs, trying to grow accustom to legs. "I'm sorry for your loss," RJ called to him.

"Thank you, my friend, you'll see me again…"Flit replied and walked out into the night. Collapsing in the alley he sobbed as thunder rumbled above.

Near the temple Dai Shi gently laid Camille's body down and knelt beside her still body. He stared down at her, running his fingers across her cold flesh. A shiver rushed through the stolen body, a natural reaction to touching a corpse. But the soft skin brought back memories of long ago, when he was corporal, and she was his. The approaching storm brought in a cool breeze; the branches of the trees began to sway above him.

"I'm sorry you had to end this way…my love…I never wanted you to be slaughtered for the form I chose to take. I will avenge you," he promised, "Or if Grizzaka has his way, I will see you soon," a ghost of a smile past his lips, then on his hands and knees, he began to claw into the Earth.

Days had past, Camille has been placed within the Earth, Dai Shi began to train harder, trying to ensure his survival. RJ's thoughts were on Flit and on Lily, he had no idea where his once buzzing friend was, and Lily had withdrawn into herself. He knew she blamed herself for not being able to save Camille and had told her countless times that even if Lily had perfected her healing method, Camille still would have died. Having dealt with Camille on a personal level before, Lily still took it hard. Her role as the heart of the team also had its backlash. Then his eyebrows knitted together, it was becoming night, and she was no where to be found. Climbing out of his recliner, he began to amble around the loft in search for the yellow Ranger.

Lily was gathering the last of the trash down in JKP, she shuffled around, still bearing the weight of Camille's death. She knew that it wasn't her fault, she had not killed her, but she couldn't save her. As she stumbled out the door with the weight of the bag, she tripped and fell.

"Sorry," came a low voice, Lily immediately launched in battle stance to the unfamiliar voice but her eyes grew wide as she realized Flit was laying beside the dumpster.

"FLIT! You've been here this entire time!"

"Where else can I go? My home was within Camille, she's dead, I'm still alive. Its too hard for me to grasp. I'm alone now, I once prayed for escape from her…now…I can't stop thinking about her. I don't know how to function without depending on her."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her," Lily apologized, sitting beside him.

"Don't be. It was too late by the time she got to you, it was hopeless and I shouldn't have tried to make you try to save her. Look what its done to you, please, you need to focus on saving the world, and being the heart. Without the heart, the body and brain crumble. She was bound to die anyways, keep in mind Lily, she'd been alive for thousands of years. Yes, now that Dai Shi was back she had a purpose again but she wasn't happy, she lived for his love and it was gone. If anything her suffering has ended. Now for me, I need to learn to be human, to be my own person, to figure out exactly what she meant to me. You never really know until they are gone," Lily found Flits hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you."

"Thank you for trying, now to get up…" Flit said as he tried to stand, still adjusting to having legs and actually using them. Lily stood and held onto him until he had a firm stance. Lily dug into her pocket and pulled out a handful of cash, it was her portion of the tips that the four of them split each night.

"Here, there's a really cheap hotel near by, stay there for the night, you'll be out of the weather."

"Any place is better than stomach lining," he mused, causing Lily to smile sadly.

"I'd say goodbye, but I know I'll see you again," she told him, he smiled at her and nodded. As he exited the alley and rounded the corner she sighed heavily, as the rain came down.


End file.
